deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Scorpion VS Genji
Description Two battle-torn ninjas who lost their families and everything dear to them and miraculously avoided death duel to the bitter end! Will Genji's Cyber-Ninja skills defeat Scorpion's Hellfire and Wraith powers? Interlude (*Invader*) Wiz: Sometimes, in order to gain power of the battlefield, some fighters had to first lose someone or something near and dear to them to gain said power. Boomstick: And some of these dudes happen to be badass ninjas who can kick ass like it's nobody's business! Wiz: Like Scorpion, the demonic ninja from the Netherrealm. Boomstick: And Genji, Overwatch's coolest Cyber-Ninja. Wiz: I'm Wiz and he's Boomstick, and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle! Scorpion Wiz: In the Mortal Kombat Tournament, kombatants must choose sides: Shao Khan and his Outworld forces of demons and spectres, or Raiden and his Earthrealm defenders of cyborgs and overpowered humans. However, not all participants align or are loyal to any one side. Boomstick: Yeah, some fighters are either in it for sheer fun or are only aligned to one side by a sense of duty or debt. Kinda like Scorpion, the hellish ninja spawned straight from hell! Wiz: But before he was a ninja of vengeance, Scorpion was an otherwise normal man named Hanzo Hazashi, member of the feared Shira Ryu clan. However, in spite of his clan's reputation for their deadly ferocity in battle as well as their infamous rivalry with the equally feared Lin Kuei clan, Hanzo's dad kept him from truly joining the clan and from becoming a legendary assassin for most of his life. Boomstick: At first, little Hanzo kept to his word, but once he grew up, got married and banged, he kinda needed a way to put food on the table for his wife and kid, so he kinda said "well, screw you, Dad! Imma be awesome whether you like it or not!" Wiz: Well, he didn't literally say that, but Hanzo did end up becoming a fearsome ninja assassin, gaining quite the reputation for himself despite being a (back then) mostly normal human being. However, eventually, he encountered Bi-Han, AKA Sub-Zero, a legendary Lin Kuei assassin with elemental control over ice. As Hanzo was a mainly ordinary man fighting an assassin with superhuman ice control, things didn't go so well. Boomstick: If by "things didn't go so well", you mean "got beheaded and sent to the Netherrealm, AKA hell", then yeah! Hanzo got screwed over! Oh well, totally worth becoming a badass ninja. Oh, and to add further insult to injury, he learned that Sub-Zero also went on the kill his beloved family. Geez, his days are crappier than Goliath's! Wiz: Luckily for our yellow-clad assassin, Hanzo made a deal with Quan Chi, a sorceror who dabbled in the dark arts of Necromancy. In this deal, Scorpion would serve Quan Chi and, in exchange, be resurrected as a spectre of the Netherrealm. Through this, Hanzo returned to the living realm and gained the nickname, Scorpion! Boomstick: Now THAT'S a badass nickname! And because he became a ghost ninja with hell abilities, Scorpion also gained a crapload of new badass powers! Wiz: He gained the power of teleport at will, mainly to surprise attack opponents, and control hellfire, which is like normal fire, only it's from hell and burns much, much hotter. He can shoot fireballs, imbue his fists with flame to punch even harder and burn his opponents, summon a batch of hellfire directly underneath his foe to burn them alive, or even whip off his mask to show his skeletal face and breath a stream of hellish flame on his opponents. Boomstick: STILL looks creepy as all living shit! Well, he still looks badass enough. He can also grab and teleport foes to the Netherrealm itself, and give him the home field advantage as well as immune to the fiery and molten landscape there! And, true to his nickname "Scorpion", ol' Scorpion can also transform into an actuak gigantic-ass scorpion with pincers and a tail and tear foes apart! Even without his hellfire abilities, Scorpion can easily hold his own! He is a master of numerous fighting styles, such as Hapkido, Moi Fah, and Pi Gua, so he's covered if he needs to go fist-to-fist! Oh, and if his martial arts don't cut it, his awesome blades definitely will! Wiz: He's very proficient in swordplay, utilizing swords such as the Mugai Ryu, a serrated sword "made in hell", as well as an axe, a long sword, and a spiked mace. Scorpion's favorite swords, however, appear to be his twin katanas, which he seems to be most skilled in using. Boomstick: However, Scorpion's all-time favorite weapon is the one that earned him the nickname "Scorpion" in the first place: His trusty Kunai rope dart! Wiz: Rather than used for melee, the Kunai rope dart - specifically Scorpion's - is used mainly for long range, with Scorpion first tossing it at his foe in a long-range stab and then using the chain attached to the dart to reel them in, usually for a powerful uppercut or a fireball to the face. Boomstick: He's ridiculously good at using that thing. Seriously, it's nearly impossible to gain that level of skill and precision with a rope dart in real life, no matter how physically strong you are! And to top it all off, ya remember how he can teleport people with him to hell? Yeah, it turns out that the Netherrealm is Scorpion's source of power, meaning that Scorpion gets continuously stronger just by being there! He can literally get a continual boost in power just by standing around and doing nothing in the Netherrealm! Wiz: And since he was in servitude under Quan Chi, Scorpion also participated in the Mortal Kombat tournament, and has faced against many superhuman foes that most normal people couldn't dream of fighting on equal terms with. Boomstick: But, as we all know, Scorpion is far from your average Joe! He defeated Sektor and his buddy Cyrax simultaneously, both of which are powerful killer cyborgs (though they were still just really strong humans at that point in time)! He managed to defeat Quan Chi, the same powerful necromancer that revived Scorpion to begin with, and ended up defeating Sub-Zero with his new hellfire abilities! It would have been awesome, if it weren't for the fact that it turns out that Sub-Zero was innocent of killing his family and that the real murderer was Quan Chi, who we already mentioned was defeated by Scorpion in the Netherrealm. Wiz: He's able to compete with Batman in terms of martial arts skills, and even fast enough to keep up with and even defeat Raiden, who is literally the god of lightning itself and can move as fast as it! He can tank hits from Sonya Blade, who is strong enough to casually punch through solid steel, and even survive getting stabbed with a sword through the chest twice. In fact, he's even survived a beatdown by Sub-Zero's brother who also uses frigid cold ice... er... Sub-Zero, with nothing more than a few bruises. Boomstick: Wow. The guys that made Mortal Kombat just couldn't think of a better name like, maybe, Deep-Zero? Freeze-Zero? ANYTHING better than just using the same name like it's actually creative! Wiz: Well, Scorpion himself is hardly perfect. His violent temper has been known to get himself into deeper trouble than he was already in prior, and barely has any strategic talent and prefers to just go all out on his foes. He's also lost fair and square to other powerful Kombatants like Goro and Raiden, and even beaten by the brother of the Sub-Zero he murdered. Boomstick: Still, you'd gotta be pretty crazy to try and pick a fight with this demonic badass ninja! If he thinks for a second that you've wronged him, don't even bother trying to run and hide! Mainly cuz you're already dead! Scorpion: No... to hell with '''YOU!' ' Genji Wiz: In the future, mankind would grow to become even more prosperous than before, building powerful and highly intelligent machines called Omnics. Eventually, however, these Omnics would rise up and start a civil war with their human creators. In order to defend themselves, humanity formed a global taskforce called Overwatch, an elite organization full of superhuman fighters and advanced weaponry specifically recruited around the world to combat this metal menace. '''Boomstick: BUUUUT that's a story for another day. Meanwhile, in Japan, there was a clan of badass ninjas! HA! Screw robots and futuristic fighters! Today, we're all about ninjas! Anyway, the clan was led by one Sojiro Shimada, who loved to have his clan dabble in... less than legal activities. Wiz: However, in spite of this, he had two sons who he loved for above all else; Hanzo, the elder brother who would grow up to be a highly skilled archer... and his younger brother, Genji. Both were taught by their father in the ways of the ninja from an early age, from using the shadow as their ally to cutting foes down with a single sword swing. Boomstick: See, this guy knows what he's doing! Unlike SOME people, he knows he can't deny his sons the right to be awesome and badass! Take it from me, you're never too young to learn the ways of badassery! Wiz: However, after Sojiro's passing, tension surfaced between the two brothers. First, being the elder sibling, Hanzo stepped up to be the next clan head. Surprisingly, Genji wasn't jealous whatsoever, but the trouble started when Hanzo insisted that Genji took a larger role in helping to expand and contribute to the empire their father created. Genji, however, had no interest in building an empire and refused. This eventually caused the situation to spiral out of control into a violent confrontation between the two brothers. Ultimately, it ended with Hanzo emerging victorious and with Genji laying in a pool of his own blood, barely clinging to life. Boomstick: Now, under normal circumstances, this would've been the end for Genji, but he was found and saved by that Overwatch organization we talked about earlier. Specifically, he was saved by Dr. Angela Zeigler, who just so happened to have the power to instantly bring people back from the brink of death. Man, he lucked out on that one! Wiz: Thanks to this, Genji managed to score a deal with Overwatch: Become a hero and help to protect the world from rogue Omnics and the terrorist organization, Talonwatch, and in exchange, he would be rebuilt as a robotic warrior. Boomstick: Best fucking deal ever! "I get to become a badass cyborg ninja in exchange for kicking ass?". Sign me up! Wiz: Indeed, Genji agreed to the deal and was rebuilt as a cybernetic warrior, stronger and faster than any normal human could possibly become. Boomstick: And he's got some badass weaponry and techniques to go with it! Kinda like a certain shotgun and baseball lover, Genji can somehow jump... in mid-air. He can literally jump once, and if he needs to dodge a mid-air attack, can double jump off of thin air in any direction, allowing for ridiculous mobility and manueverability! Wiz: He can also climb virtually any vertical surface with ease, and can jump off any wall he's on to reach areas that most other fighters normally can't. As far as actual weapons go, Genji always carries around a seemingly unlimited amount of shurikens, which can be thrown in sets of 3 by Genji in quick succession. He can either throw three at once in a straight line for better damage or in a wide spread for better chances of striking his opponent. Boomstick: And because he's a cyborg ninja, his arsenal ain't complete without a badass blade! Specifically, Genji has a single badass katana that glows an eerie green glow, and is sharp enough to cut through almost anything it can touch. He can use with deadly skill and can even use it to deflect enemy projectile attacks. Oh, and to top it all off, his Ultimate move is him activating a hidden mode called Dragonblade! Wiz: In this mode, Genji gets much better speed and accuracy in melee than usual, and can and will slice down any foe who gets too close in the blink of an eye. To make it even more deadly, he also gets a boost in strength, as his sword swings gain much more power behind them and can down almost any other hero in a single slice. Boomstick: Any way you look at it, Genji is damn near unstoppable with all of these skills and weapons! Wiz: He can keep pace with the likes of Tracer and Soldier 76 in combat, and has fast enough reflexes to deflect rockets and some bullets with his katana, and even catch arrows from his brother, Hanzo, like its a casual thing to do. FYI, Hanzo is so good at archery that he can casually shoot a phone out of a moving person's hand without even hurting said target. Boomstick: Hell, he can even dart forwards in a small burst of speed so fast that not even Tracer, who is a casual bullet-timer, can even see him! That's at least supersonic to possibly hypersonic speeds, right there! Again, it's only a small burst, but still enough to slice most foes down! Wiz: He's so skilled in his swordplay that he even managed to beat Hanzo in melee battle, despite Hanzo supposedly being a better swordsman than Genji is before he swore off of ever using a sword again. In fact, during his battle with his brother, Genji even managed to slice an extremely well-aimed arrow shot by Hanzo clean in half, and even managed to survive getting hit by multiple powerful arrows as well. Genji even beats heroes like Winston, who is basically if Marvel's Beast was a gorilla with a robot suit, in terms of damage output. Boomstick: Geez, this guy's got some serious skills! Still, seems to be a real shame that he can't really take much of a hit. Wiz: Unfortunately true, as Genji does indeed lack much defensive gear or feats without simply deflecting blows with his katana, and most powerful heroes can KO him in a few hits. This is somewhat countered by his incredible speed and agility, but he isn't the fastest warrior out there. Also, while he can deflect physical and solid projectile attacks like missiles and bullets, Genji can't deflect beam or beam-like plasma attacks such as electricity or lasers. Boomstick: You say that as if it's supposed to make it easier to beat him. Seriously, Genji is one badass ninja in a world already full of badasses! If you ever run into him in a dark alley... well, I hope you've enjoyed your life, cuz chances are, you won't be making it out of a confrontation with this guy alive! Genji: Even if I sacrifice my body... I will '''never' sacrifice my honor!'' Pre-Fight (*Mount Bighill*) In a Japanese city at night, not many people were out on the streets except for a few shady-looking strangers and mafia men. Even then, though, no one was doing anything shady. However, not a whole lot of people seem to look upwards. On the rooftop of an 8-story building, a shadowy figure watched the streets down below. Nothing could be seen of their face, but that's probably because of his metallic mask and the green glow coming from his visor. This, of course, was the cyber-ninja Genji, keeping watch over the city. Fortunately, things seemed to be well, with no real suspicious activity arising in the peaceful city-- (*The Coming Danger*) Man #1:AAAAHH!! *SLICE!* *THUD!* Man#2: N-No! Please, no! Genji snapped to attention, craning his head to where he heard the sounds. Leaping over to the edge of the building he was on but not actually leaving it, he peered down and saw the commotion coming from the 7 floor building right next door. Specifically, there was a man in a suit begging for mercy from what looked like a ninja clad in yellow armor, with a black hood, yellow mask and brandishing a rope dart that Genji didn't even know people used anymore. The cyber-ninja didn't know it, but he was looking straight at Scorpion, the Netherrealm Ninja. There was also a man laying dead on the floor, face-down, blood spilling from his neck, causing Genji to realize that Scorpion's rope dart was dripping blood as well. Neither seemed to notice Genji as they continued their "talk". Scorpion: Hmph. You attempt to threaten and then blackmail me, yet you cower and beg for mercy when you realize you have no chance at victory? Pathetic. Raising his arm into the air to finish off the man, Scorpion continued. Scorpion: You are not even worthy of being alive. Right before he could finish the man off, however, Scorpion suddenly leapt clear to the side, dodging three shurikens that would have hit his back. Upon landing, he swiveled around and glared at the shadows, ignoring the suddenly confused man still on the ground. Scorpion: I know you are there. Show yourself! A few seconds after he said that, Genji's shoulders, chest and visor glowed an ominous green, revealing himself as he dropped down from the taller building he was still on. Seemingly glaring at the spectre, Genji warned him. Genji: Leave him be. You have already defeated him and killed his companion. That should be enough for ninja such as us. Scorpion:*scoffs* He attempted to threaten me and had the audacity to beg for mercy. He should face punishment! Realizing that violence would likely ensue, Genji drew his katana in the blink of an eye and got into a fighting stance. Genji:*to the man* Go, now. The man still on the floor hastily nodded and ran back into the lower floors of the building. Furious, Scorpion brandished his rope dart and also entered a fighting stance. Scorpion: You would defend a pathetic being such as him? Genji: I will warn you once more; leave. Genji's eyes glowed a bright, ominous green as he said that. All he got in return, however, were Scorpion's pupil-less eyes glowing a violent fiery red. Scorpion: Then prepare to DIE! FIGHT! (*Qrow vs. Winter*) Scorpion rushed forwards, thrusting his rope dart forwards while pulling his other arm back for a punch, lighting his fist on fire. Genji intercepted the dart, however, and deflected the dart's blade with his katana and launched himself forwards. The two superhuman ninja clashed as Genji used a dropkick against Scorpion's fiery punch, causing a small shockwave. Using the force behind Scorpion's punch, Genji launched backwards and backflipped, landing poised on his feet. Scorpion also felt himself shoved back again as he reeled his rope dart back to his hand. Shouting, the Netherrealm ninja launched a fireball from his hands. Scorpion: BURN! Genji reacted quickly, though, and quickly tossed three shuriken at the fireball, causing it to explode and sending up a wall of smoke so that neither ninja could see the other. Striking first, Genji brandished his katana and burst forth through the cloud in a blur. However, before he could slice Scorpion up, said hellfire ninja created his own katana blade from a burst of flames and clashed with Genji's blade. Neither Netherrealm Ninja nor Cyber-Ninja backed down, glaring fiercely at each other through their masks. Eventually, however, Genji did a low sweep kick and literally tripped Scorpion up. Gripping his katana, he tried to slice Scorpion while he was still in the air, only to strike an emtpy puff of flames. Genji: What? Suddenly feeling a presence behind him, Genji tried to swivel around to cut his foe, only to feel a hard kick to the back before he could move and sent flying forwards. Briefly landing on the palms of his hands before launching back up and landing on his feet with precise agility, he turned around to see Scorpion still in a kicking position, having teleported directly behind the Cyber-Ninja. (*Ryu ga Gotoku Ishin Vol. 2 - 17*) Genji: Hmph. You rely on magic and sorcery to aid you in battle? What honor is that? Scorpion: *scoffs* What would you know about honor? With that, Scorpion sent another fireball forth to Genji, who charged forwards and jumped clear over the fireball. Genji: What do I'' know about honor...? Still flying through the air, Genji whipped out his katana again and prepared to swing it down on Scorpion's head. Genji:... More than you know! Scorpion launched another fireball at the still-airborne Genji, but to his shock, Genji jumped ''again in mid-air above the orb of flames. Reacting quickly, Scorpion summoned his axe from another puff of flames and parried Genji's vertical slash, saving himself from getting chopped in half. Reinforcing his arms, Scorpion shoved upwards and pushed Genji away from him, launching him through the air. Taking this opportunity, Scorpion jumped up to meet him and used his own vertical chop to try to finish Genji. Seeing this, Genji quickly rolled in mid-air and avoided the slash. Using the momentum caused by his spin, Genji wheeled about in mid-air and tried to kick Scorpion, only to once again hit an intangible puff of fire. Remembering what that meant, Genji quickly turned around and barely managed to catch a rope dart before it could hit him, courtesy of Scorpion, who had just teleported to the ground. Seeing that he still technically had his opponent, Scorpion reeled his rope dart back. Scorpion: Get over here! Trying to use his momentum, Genji let himself be pulled to Scorpion as he prepared to dropkick him. Scorpion, however, had prepared for such a move and ducked swiftly to the side, causing Genji to fly harmlessly by him. Doing a flip, Genji landed back on his feet and turned to face Scorpion as said ninja charged towards him with his katana. Upon reaching about 5 feet away from Genji, Scorpion jumped into the air and swung his katana vertically. Genji managed to dodge by swiftly darting forwards underneath Scorpion in a blur. Landing on the ground, Scorpion quickly performed a sideways slash to counter and parry the strike Genji almost delivered to his back. Shoving the Cyber-Ninja away with his strength, Scorpion did a backflip to dodge a hail of shurikens Genji sent his way, and teleported behind him to get the drop on him as soon as he touched the floor. Genji was too slow to react as Scorpion quickly delivered a sharp kick to Genji's back as soon as he materialized. Genji: Urgh! Sent flying over the edge of the rooftop, Genji quickly started falling down the 7 story building. Reacting quickly, he swiftly double jumped and landed on the wall of the building he just fell off of and quickly began scaling it. Looking over the railing himself, Scorpion was stunned for a moment but soon regained his composure as he removed his mask, revealing a flaming skull underneath. Now, it was Genji's turn to be shocked as he barely managed to duck to the side of a torrent of flames. Shaking off his amazement, he shook his head and quickly began scaling the building again. Scorpion tried once more to incinerate Genji with his fire breath, but Genji dodged once more and darted upwards, uppercutting Scorpion with a fist to the jaw and sending him stumbling back. Landing on the edge of the rooftop, Genji once again got into a fighting stance as Scorpion regained his balance and put his mask on. Genji: Hmph. You truly are a monster on the inside, eh? Scorpion: Oh? Is that so? I'm not any less human than you are, cyborg. Summoning two twin katana, one in each hand, Scorpion also got into a fighting stance. Scorpion: If anything, we've both '''shed our humanity long ago! The two ninja's darted forwards, clashing blades and parrying and deflecting the slices and slashes thrown by the other in a blinding flurry, the arms of the two warriors moving so fast that they seemed like blurs. This continued for about ten seconds until, suddenly, the two ninja's darted directly past each other, seemingly not having caused any damage to each other.... until Scorpion's chest violently erupted in a burst of blood, a large slash forming on his chest and down his stomach in a diagonal line. Scorpion: Aagh! (end music) The Netherrealm ninja slowly fell to his knees, clutching his chest as blood poured from the wound. Glancing sideways, he heard Genji call out to him. Genji: You fought well, but you never stood a chance against me. Swinging his sword swiftly in a circle to shake off the blood, Genji sheathed his weapons as he began to walk away. He would've continued to walk away, too........ if it weren't for the rope dart suddenly imbedding itself into his shoulder. Genji: Ah! W-what...!? Glancing behind him, he saw the chain leading back to Scorpion, who was back on his feet and had red-hot, fiery orbs for eyes glaring holes into Genji. Scorpion:.. GET OVER HERE!!!' As soon as he shouted that, Scorpion immediately pulled Genji back to him, and grabbing him by the throat with both hands. Attempting to fight back, Genji clasped Scorpion's arms. Genji:*choke*...ugh..to..to hell...with you... Scorpion: No.... to hell with YOU! As soon as he shouted that, the ground around them erupted in flames, and the two ninja were engulfed by the fire and vanished. .......... .......... .......... Suddenly, in the Netherrealm, the two ninja's materialized in a puff of fire and separated, with Genji attempting to get his breathing under control and Scorpion clenching his fists tightly. As Genji looked around at the fiery and torture filled landscape, he was both mortified and thoroughly confused by the screams and molten lava. Genji: What....w-where is this...what is this place...? He got his answer from Scorpion. Scorpion: Hahaha... didn't I tell you? He gestured to the landscape, then to Genji. Scorpion: To HELL.... with ''you. All at once, Genji instantly realized what had just transpired. And he was not going to let this slide whatsoever. Unsheathing hs katana, he prepared for battle once more. Genji: We will see about that... (*Twist of Fate*) As Scorpion looked on, Genji's body as well as his katana began glowing a fierce green, glowing much brighter than he had before. Then, to Scorpion's shock, as Genji's visor glowed much brighter than before, a large green dragon appeared by Genji's side, roaring fearsomely at the Netherrealm Ninja, before vanishing as Genji's body continued to emit bright light and his voice echoed across the landscape. Genji: RYUUJIN NO KEN WO KURAE!!! Scorpion didn't realize it, but this was Genji's Ultimate: Dragonblade. Twirling his sword faster than the blink of the eye multiple times, Genji gripped its hilt hard as he pointed the blade directly at Scorpion. Genji: Feel my wrath, spectre! Narrowing his eyes dangerously, Scorpion ignited his fists and shoulder and summoned his own katana, igniting the blade of fire as well with his Wraith powers. Scorpion: Feel MINE, cyborg! (*Battle Arena*) The two ninjas raced forwards, their blades colliding against each other and sending an enormous shockwave to rebound off of them, causing several nearby rock pillars and columns to abruptly be sliced in half and sent flying. Not even turning their heads to see what just happened, Scorpion and Genji pulled their blades back and instantly clashed again, parrying and deflecting each other's strikes while trying in vain to strike the other, neither realizing that their blades and arms were moving so fast that they seemed almost invisible. After a while of futiley trying to cut his opponent, Scorpion then jumped away and summoned a circle of flames around Genji. Having enough common sense to realize what was about to happen, Geji backflipped backwards and narrowly avoided a pillar of flames erupting from the spot he was on. Landing back on his feet, he immediately dashed forwards and tried to horizontally slice Scorpion, only for said spectre to teleport right before he got hit. Turning around to face where Scorpion had possibly teleported, Genji barely managed to block a fireball heading his way before leaping forwards at the frustrated Scorpion to dropkick him. Surprisingly, Scorpion brought up both arms and blocked the attack, halting Genji's momentum and pushing him back. Genji was somewhat stunned, as the last time he had dropkicked his opponent like that earlier, it was much harder for Scorpion to counter. He didn't have time to ponder those thoughts as Scorpion charged forwards, fists on fire. Scorpion: DIE! To Genji's shock, Scorpion moved much faster than he was before, and closed the distance faster than Genji had anticipated. Scorpion pulled his arm back and threw his fiery punch forwards, while Genji barely reacted fast enough to bring up his katana and blocked the strike. Doing a low sweep kick again, Genji knocked Scorpion over and into the air, and prepared to strike him with his sword. However, time seemed to slow down as Scorpion got into a handstand position and, right when Genji stabbed his blade downwards, kicked the side of Genji's katana so that it missed him and instead plunged into the ground. Genji: W-wha--? Scorpion then managed to land a solid kick to the visor on Genji's face, sending him flying backwards as Scorpion returned to his normal upright fighting pose. Regaining his balance, Genji reached for his sword... until he realized that it was still stabbed into the ground right behind Scorpion. Noticing his glance, Scorpion followed his gaze and also noticed the green katana on the ground. Turning back, Scorpion got into a fighting stance with his blazing hands and almost seemed to grin behind his mask. At the same time, Genji's bright lights died down and ended Dragonblade as he no longer had his sword. Scorpion: Let's see how you fight without your blade, cyborg. With that, Scorpion rushed forwards and performed his own leg takedown, forcing Genji to leap above him and then double jump away from the fireball Scorpion sent to him. Getting back up, Scorpion saw where Genji would land and teleported directly underneath him, sending a fire punch at him. Still in mid-air, Genji hastily sent his leg flying outwards in a kick and countered it, sending him backflipping through the air and landing on his feet and one of his palms. Looking back to his feet, Genji was suddenly stunned when he saw that the foot he used to counter Scorpion's fire fist was now burned and almost melted. Turning back, he stood up into a martial arts pose and darted forwards. Genji: You still cannot best me! Upon reaching Scorpion, Genji performed a step kick and launched his foot at Scorpion's face. Scorpion, however, ducked to the side and dodged it before uppercutting Genji into the air. Before Genji could double jump away, Scorpion sent his rope dart at him and snagged him. Scorpion: Get over here! Reeling him back in, Scorpion pulled his fist back and, igniting it, hammered it hard onto the side of Genji's face, sending him flying away and sprawling on the floor. Reeling from the burning sensation caused by the punch, Genji got back up and darted towards Scorpion. Scorpion launched a kick forwards to intercept him... only for Genji to duck under it and race past him. Confused, Scorpion turned back around to see Genji dash ahead and plucked his sword from the ground. This caused Scorpion to realize that Genji had gone for the blade the entire time and had only rushed forwards to retrieve his sword. Stopping abruptly, Genji turned back around and pointed the blade's tip at Scorpion once more. At the same time, Genji's body and sword once again glowed brightly as his green dragon appeared for a moment again, reactivating Dragonblade. Genji: Now, you will face your death! Scoffing, Scorpion summoned his twin katanas, one in each hand, and magically ignited them. He also magically ignited his shoulders, arms and back. Scorpion: Prove it! The two ninja then immediately raced directly by each other, glaring pure hatred from behind their masks, and slicing once, darting past each other. At first, neither moved at all from where they stopped 15 feet away from each other, or even seemed to have been harmed.... (*Year Of The Dragon*) ... until Genji's swordarm was suddenly slashed clean off his shoulder, and blood spurting from a huge gash stretching from his shoulder down his leg and foot, and also causing him to lose his sword since the arm carrying it was severed. Genji: GAAGH! (*Hidden Leaf Village Riverside*) Turning back around, Scorpion rushed forwards and kicked him upwards into the air, and quickly jumping up to meet him. Slashing his twin katanas, Scorpion then chopped both of Genji's legs off, preventing him from double jumping, and then kicking him back to the ground and causing him to send up a small dust cloud. Genji: Agh! N-No! Scorpion: Now, prepare to die! Landing back down, Scorpion removed his mask, once again revealing his flaming skull. Taking a breath, he continued. Scorpion: Hahahahaha! Now, BURN IN HELL!! With that, he took a deeeeeeeeep breath, paused......... then unleashed a huge torrent of hellfire from his mouth, incinerating anything it came into contact with, scorching the rocks on the ground. Genji: AAAAUUGGGHHH!!! The Cyber-Ninja could only use his only remaining limb - his arm- to try to shield himself, but was almost obliterated like paper anyway. When the fiery onslaught finally stopped, Scorpion saw that Genji was still laying on the ground, barely clinging to life, his metal armor almost completely melted and red-hot. Then, to Genji's horror and sheer amazement, Scorpion was suddenly engulfed in a huge circle of flames, and transformed into an actual giant scorpion! Crawling up to the downed warrior, Scorpion picked him up by the shoulders with his pincers in an iron grip that actually hurt Genji more than he was already. Glaring at Genji through his pitch-black, soulless eyes, Scorpion delivered his final words to him. Scorpion:.... you are FINISHED! With that, Scorpion raised his stinger, and stabbed Genji straight through his head before tearing his head off completely, ensuring that Genji was 100% dead. (end music) Seeing that his opponent was defeated, Scorpion then tossed Genji's head into the air and returned to his normal form, his mask thankfully back on his head. Looking up, he saw Genji's head fly straight into a pool of lava. Relaxing his fists into palms, he abruptly turned and walked away. Scorpion:...... Now, you know my pain.... K.O! Scorpion returned to the normal realm, tracked down and brutally killed the man who had provoked him before the fight and teleported back to Outworld, while Hanzo and the rest of Overwatch mourned Genji's death at Shimada Castle with his retrieved sword. Outcome (*Reptile (Skrillex)*) Boomstick: YES! That was one of the best ninja fights I've ever seen in my life! Wiz: Both warriors boasted incredible physical prowess and skill, and both had means of evading each other's attacks; Scorpion could easily teleport, while Genji had his blinding speed. Genji did have the advantage of a much cooler head, and started out faster and with more agility. However, Scorpion's larger arsenal of abilities paired with his incredible durability, experience and power was too much for Genji to handle. Boomstick: Genji has sparred and kept up with Tracer, who, like Scorpion, could also teleport, so it's not like that would be anything new to him. However, Scorpion has also kept up with Raiden, who can literally move at the speed of lightning! So, both of their incredible speeds and agility would practically cancel out. Wiz: However, that's only true in their normal states. Remember, Scorpion can boost his physical stats to a potentially infinite degree by taking the fight to the Netherrealm. While it is true that this rise in power is a gradual process and does not happen instantly, Scorpion being able to fight other supersonic-hypersonic ninjas like Sub-Zero and Cyrax, as well as his far superior durability from taking hits from Raiden and Sonya proves that he could tough it out long enough to increase his power to the point where he would simply overwhelm Genji. Boomstick: Yeah, Genji started out much faster and with superior agility, but Scorpion could easily become even faster and more agile with his Netherrealm connection. Don't get us wrong, Scorpion definitely ain't invincible in hell since he's obviously lost matches down there, but that's usually because his foes put him down before he can power up quick enough. While Genji's damage output is strong, he doesn't really compare to guys like Raiden or Sonya that Scorpion's taken hits from, and the fact that Scorpion can survive getting impaled - twice in row, no less - like it's nothing proves that it would take a bit more than a few sword swings from Genji to put him down. Also, keep in mind that it's never stated that Scorpion's power resets to what it was before whenever he leaves the Netherrealm after a fight, so he still would likely start out with the strength advantage. Wiz: And factor in Genji's much weaker defense and lack of range, since the destructive power of Scorpion's hellfire breath and fireballs triumphs the precision of Genji's shurikens, and Scorpion had this victory pretty wrapped up. Boomstick: Hey, Genji could have won, but he just had to bug out at the end! Wiz: The Winner is Scorpion. Category:BloodStalker500 Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Ninja' themed Death Battles Category:Magic vs Technology themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Sword Duel Category:East themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017 Category:Death Battles with Music Category:'Mortal Kombat vs Overwatch' themed Death Battles